gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGM-89GFS Ghost Jegan (SPECOPS Type)
The RGM-89GFS Ghost Jegan F SPECOPS Type (aka Jegan Stealth-Type) is a special-purpose mobile suit produced for various Earth Federation special task forces, such as Londo Bell ''or ''ECOAS. This modification of the existing RGM-89D Jegan D Type 'introduced improved mobility, small improvements in firepower and, most importantly, the addition of the ''Stealth System. This mobile suit was introduced shortly after the '''Jegan D Type, and was in service until the end of the Laplace Conflict. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Jegan Stealth-Type was made for special operation teams within the EFSF, giving them the ability to quietly infiltrate enemy environments. This proved to be possible thanks to the experimental Stealth System, and allowed quick strike missions against space piracy, mobile suit terrorist attacks, etcetera. In order to make the mobile suit faster, however, several drawbacks and improvements at the same time had to be made. The first major drawback was the complete removal of other weaponry, including vulcan guns, making the mobile suit lighter, but less effective in a firefight. This urged the Anaheim technicians to improve the already existing equipment on the Stealth-Type, and as such designating the equipment Kai. The Stealth System was operating under a simple concept - once activated, the mobile suit's thrusters would operate under a lower power output, and the thruster exhausts would be partially closed up by Luna Titanium covers, to lower the possibility of being discovered by the emissions of the thrusters. The armor, embedded with various electronics, would start emitting a signal that would disrupt the enemy mobile suit's sensors and show the target area as empty. This, however, also had flaws, such as making the Stealth-Type far slower than in cruise mode, and it also increased energy consumption, thanks to the signal emitters. In order to detect allied mobile suits using the Stealth System, the Stealth-Type's visor was enhanced. The Kai armament, consisting of heat knives, a beam rifle, a grenade rack and a shield was considerably more effective compared to the standard D Type equipment. The grenade rack has been vastly improved - grenades could now function as proximity mines, or could explode on impact after removing the safety pin. The beam rifle also had a burst mode implemented, allowing for significant damage. In case the Kai weapons weren't effective enough, Anaheim also provided extra weapon sets, at the cost of mobility and energy consumption. The standard Z-11 Beam Rifle Kai could be replaced for either the Y-10 Beam Sniper Rifle ''or the ''X-1 Beam Smart Rifle. The beam smart rifle was far more effective at punching through armor, but lost effectiveness over distance, whereas the sniper rifle was very precise, even at very long ranges. The T-12 Impact Grenade Rack could also be replaced for the T-13 Missile Rack, allowing for far better shot guidance, at the cost of firepower. History After the introduction of the Jegan D Type, special operations forces requisitioned a stealth-capable mobile suit. Anaheim quickly assembled the already existing concepts of the Stealth System and built them in into several Jegan D Types. The first model was given to ECOAS ''and the ''Londo Bell forces in three months after the request, and seeing the great potential in the mobile suit, both parties (ECOAS two years later) agreed to purchase a small amount for special tasks. The Stealth-Type's public debut happened on March 11, 0095 U.C., after receiving a distress call about a mobile suit terrorist attack caused by former Neo Zeon remnants in Berlin, Germany. Londo Bell quickly stormed the area, completely incapacitating the six Geara Dogas responsible for the attack. Only one of the mobile suits sustained moderate damage, and as such has been repaired. Another attack caused by Neo Zeon remnants, on April 7, 0095 U.C. in Cairo, Egypt, made Londo Bell ''utilize them again, proving to be effective yet again. However, thanks to all the sand present in Cairo, the ''Stealth System's performance was limited, and as such, some of the mobile suits were detected and neutralized by the enemy mobile suits. Despite a victory in the end, four Stealth-Types were destroyed. The last time the mobile suit was used by Londo Bell was on August 22, 0095 U.C., near the Side 4 colony cluster. Reports of space piracy were confirmed near the cluster, and so Londo Bell intervened. In a heated battle, finally utilizing Anaheim's weapons pack, the pirates were defeated and apprehended, but four more units were lost. It is unknown when the ECOAS stopped using Stealth-Types, and where did they lose seven of them, however, official reports state that the Stealth-Types were phased out in favor of the new RGM-96X Jesta '''and the '''EWAC Jesta. The remaining Stealth-Types were also put in storage, or used as training mobile suits for new recruits. Category:Limited Production Mobile Suits